Die fünf Menschen, die dir im Himmel begegnen
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Der Tod ist nur der Beginn einer neuen Reise...
1. Das Ende

_Disclaimer: Alles, was irgendwie mit der Potter-Welt zusammenhängt, gehört JKR. Ich wills ihr auch gar nicht wegnehmen und ein zwangsmäßiges Spendenkonto hab ich auch nicht eingerichtet ;)_

_Das Konzept für diese FF ist auch nicht neu. Mitch Albom schrieb den umwerfenden Roman "Die fünf Menschen, die dir im Himmel begegnen". Ende letzten Jahres übrigens bei Goldmann als Tachenbuch erschienen. Sehr bewegend, machmal muss man wirklich sehr schlucken, aber absolut mitreißend. Ich konnte das Buch nicht mehr aus der Hand legen. Und so schreibe ich nun dies hier. Konzeptmäßig an dieses Buch angelehnt._

_A/N: Ich fand die Idee hinter diesem Buch so tröstlich. Fünf Menschen, die dir im Himmel begegnen um dir dein Leben zu erklären. Jedes Leben hat einen Sinn, keiner hat unsonst gelebt. _

_So wird auch unser Hauptcharakter hier fünf Menschen begegnen. Nicht alle wird er kennen, aber das eine oder andere bekannte Gesicht ist gewiss dabei._

_Reviews sind hoch erwünscht. Würde gerne wissen was ihr von der Idee an sich haltet._

* * *

Dies ist die Geschichte eines Mannes, dessen Namen gleichzeitig sein Schicksal wurde: Remus Lupin. Manchmal liebt das Schicksal solche schlechten Witze.

Denn Remus war ein Werwolf. War. Denn wir beginnen die Geschichte am Ende seines Lebens. Eines Lebens im Schatten anderer. Eines, in dem seine Talente von der Angst der Menschen vor dem Wolf in ihm verschüttet worden waren. Ein unbedeutendes Leben, das sich nicht für einen außergewöhnlichen Helden eignete.

Remus war zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes 39 Jahre alt.

Er verbrachte die letzten Stunden seines Lebens wie gewöhnlich im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Dann kam die Nachricht Voldemort sei in Godric's Hollow auf Harry getroffen. Remus und einige andere hatten sofort reagiert und waren nach Godric's Hollow appariert. Dort hatten sie auch tatsächlich eine Menge Todesser vorgefunden.

Sie kämpften tapfer. Remus hatte sich schließlich zu dem Ort vorgerungen, an dem Voldemort Harry bekämpfte. Seinem Scharfsinn entging allerdings, abgelenkt durch die Sorge um den Jungen, dass dieser Ort bereits seine besten Freunde hatte sterben sehen. Hinter ihm ragte die Ruine des Hauses der Potters in den Nachthimmel. Remus wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass diese Ruine auch über seien Tod wachen würde.

Er beobachtete den Kampf eine Weile. Dann stürzte Harry und Voldemort glaubte seine Chance gekommen. Doch Remus warf sich schützend vor den Jungen und lenkte den Cruciatus-Fluch mit seinem Zauberstab ab.

Voldemort aber hatte nicht vor sich aufhalten zu lassen. Und so schickte er einen Todesfluch auf den für ihn bedeutungslosen Mann.

Das letzte, das Remus in seinem Leben wahrnahm, war ein grüner Lichtblitz, der auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Er hörte Harry nicht schreien, noch nahm er wahr, dass Voldemort, abgelenkt durch die Genugtuung jemanden getötet zu haben, seinerseits von einem Lichtblitz getroffen wurde, der aus dem Zauberstab des Jungen kam. Remus sah nicht, wie Voldemort zusammenbrach. Er wusste nichts vom Sieg über die Dunkelheit, als er starb.

Alles was er sah war ein blendender Lichtblitz.

Und dann nichts mehr.


	2. Die erste Begegnung

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1. Hat sich nichts geändert seither._

_A/N: Habe einige sehr nette Reviews bekommen, für die ich mich nochmal in aller Form bedanken möchte. Hab mich deshalb extra für euch hingesetzt und fleißig geschrieben :)_

_Nun, dem wird Remus nur begegnen? Einige Vermutungen werden sicher stimmen, glaube aber, dass ich euch hiermit überrasche ;)_

_Reviews sind wieder gerne gesehen...vielleicht wollt ihr ja schon mal raten, warum diese Person auftaucht...oder wer der nächste auf der Liste ist._

* * *

Als Remus erwachte, war es um ihn herum dunkel. Nur ein Licht aus weiter ferne kam von oben. Remus konnte es allerdings nicht genau zuordnen. 

Er lag auf dem Boden einer Waldlichtung. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das seltsame Licht. Viele Nadelbäume gab es hier und hohe Laubbäume mir dicht verzweigten Kronen.

Remus stand auf. Sein Körper war von einer ungewöhnlichen Leichtigkeit erfüllt. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, besah sich den Wald genauer. Irgendwo her kannte er diesen Ort, es wollte ihm jedoch nicht einfallen woher genau.

"Hallo Remus."

Der plötzliche Klang einer Stimme ließ Remus herumfahren. Zwischen den Bäumen stand im Halbdunkel eine Gestalt.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

"Auf mich?", fragte Remus ungläubig. Warum sollte hier jemand auf ihn warten?

"Ja, auf dich.", gab die Gestalt zurück und trat auf die Lichtung. Es war ein großer Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem amüsierten Lächeln. Remus konnte sich nicht daran erinner ihn jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

"Wo bin ich?"

"Wo schon", antwortete der Fremde und beschrieb mit seinem Arm einen ausladenden Bogen. "Im Himmel, natürlich."

"Natürlich.", wiederholte Remus.

Der Mann kam auf ihn zu und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. Er musterte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick, der Remus an Moody erinnerte. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Schließlich durchbrach der Fremde die Stille.

"Das ist er also. Der Mann, dessen Leben ich zerstört habe."

Remus starrte den Fremden an. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Sir."

"Dafür bist du hier.", antwortete dieser. "Um zu verstehen. Dein Leben auf Erden zu verstehen. Zusammenhänge zu sehen, die dir bislang verborgen geblieben sind. Im Himmel wirst du fünf Menschen begegnen. Jeder von uns befand sich aus einem bestimmsten Grund in deinem Leben, oder du in seinem. Wir haben uns nie kennen gelernt, trotzdem habe ich dein Leben beeinflusst."

Er sah Remus mit bedauerndem Blick an. "Ich bin der Mann, der hierfür verantwortlich ist."

Er hob seine Hand und legte sie Remus auf die Schulter. Augenblicklich durchzuckte ein glühender Schmerz Remus' Körper. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Und mit dem Schmerz strömten die Erinnerungen zurück.

Das Licht. Der Wald. Er wusste wieder woher er ihn kannte. Es war der Wald hinter dem Haus seiner Tante. Jener Wald, in dem Remus sich eines Nachts verlaufen hatte. Jener Wald, in dem er als Sechsjähriger von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war.

Der Fremde ließ Remus los und mit seiner Hand verschwand auch der Schmerz. Remus keuchte und berührte die Stelle, in der Sekunden zuvor noch der Schmerz gewütet hatte.

"Aber Sie...Sie...waren das nicht...sondern..."

"Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte.", unterbrach ihn der fremde Mann und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

"Mein Name ist Vidar Greyback. Fenrir war mein Sohn."


	3. Vidars Geständnis

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1. Hat sich nichts geändert seither._

_A/N: Großes Danke an alle lieben ReviewerInnen! Ihr seid großartig! Und ich freu mich immer riesig! _

_Es tauchte öfter die Frage nach dem Namen Vidar auf. Nein, der ist kein Zufall. Vidar ist eine Figur der germanischen Mythologie. Er ist der Gott der Rache und des Schweigens und Odins Sohn, der an Ragnarök den Fenrirswolf (,Ha, JKR ist enttarnt °lol°) töten wird. Für genauere Infos steht Wikipedia gerne zur Verfügung ;)_

_So, dann noch einen schönen Wochenbeginn, meine Lieben!_

* * *

"Ihr..."

"...Sohn, ja." Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht es älteren Mannes. "Komm, Remus. Lass uns ein Stück laufen, dann erzähle ich dir, wie es zu all dem kommen konnte."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Der Wind ließ die Blätter leicht rascheln. Sonst war kein Geräusch zu hören. Remus sog die kühle Waldluft ein, die ihm so vertraut war.

"Fenrir ist nie nach Hogwarts gegangen. Er hatte Privatlehrer und einen Vater, der seinem Beruf mehr Interesse zukommen ließ, als seinem Sohn." Vidar schüttelte traurig den Kopf ehe er weitersprach. "Seine Mutter starb sehr früh und ich vergrub mich in meine Arbeit, anstatt für ihn da zu sein. Als er 16 war erkrankte seine Großmutter schwer und ich habe ihn dazu überredet sie mit mir zu besuchen. Sie hatte ein Haus in der Nähe eines Waldes. Dort wohnten wir für eine Weile. Fenrir schlich sich oft nachts in den Wald und kam erst wieder kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zurück. Ich ließ ihm diese Freiheit. Ein sehr zentraler Fehler."

Vidar seufzte und blieb stehen.

"Eines Nachts kam er nicht von seinem Ausflug zurück. Ich begann ihn zu suchen und fand ihn schließlich."

Vidars Augen waren auf den Waldboden geheftet, er sah Remus nicht an.

"Alles war voll Blut. Ich brachte ihn ins Krankenhaus. Die Diagnose war eindeutig. Danach war nichts mehr so wie es einmal gewesen war."

Wieder machte Vidar eine Pause und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Mir wurde auf einmal klar, dass nicht der Beruf das wichtigste in meinem Leben war. Ich wollte mehr Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen, doch Fenrir ließ mich nicht an sich ran. In den Tagen nach seiner Infektion war ich täglich im Krankenhaus, fast den ganzen Tag lang. Ich verließ sein Bett nur, wenn die Ärzte oder er selbst mich darum baten. In dieser Zeit streifte ich durch das Krankenhaus oder ging in die Cafeteria.

Eines Tages traf ich dort auf einen jungen Auror. Er war ziemlich nervös, seine Frau lag gerade in den Wehen. Ich lud ihn auf einen Kaffee ein und wir unterhielten uns bis die Schwester reinkam, um ihn zu seiner Frau zu holen. Seitdem trafen wir immer wieder im Cafe. Wir sprachen über vieles. Ich mochte ihn. Er hatte einen kleinen Sohn bekommen. Ihn im Arm zu halten erinnerte mich daran wie es war ein glücklicher Vater zu sein. Doch Fenrir zog sich immer mehr von mir zurück.

Er gab mir die Schuld für alles, was ihm passiert war. Er sah mich mit diesem jungen Auror und die Eifersucht stieg ins unermessliche. Er wollte mich treffen und so schwor er Rache an dem jungen Mann."

Stille trat ein. Remus sah den älten Mann an. Schuld stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Schuld, die nicht er allein hatte.

"Der Name des Aurors.", begann Vidar zögerlich und hob schließlich den Kopf, um Remus in die Augen sehen zu können. "Sein Name war John Lupin."

Remus starrte Vidar mit großen Augen an.

"Fenrir und er sind sich sechs Jahre später durch Zufall wieder begegnet. Eine Zeit, in der ich schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu keinem der beiden hatte. Fenrir erinnerte sich und ein paar unbedachte Worte deines Vaters, die ohne mich völlig bedeutungslos gewesen wären, schürten den alten Zorn und ließen ihn neu entflammen. Und so kam er schließlich durch dich doch noch zu seiner Rache."

Remus war nicht in den Lage auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen.

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Vidar schließlich. "Ich weiß, dass dies nur ein sehr schwacher Versuch ist um Vergebung zu bitten, die ich nicht verdient habe. Aber trotzdem sollst du wissen: es tut mir unendlich Leid."


End file.
